company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
CIC Video Preview IDs
1982-1986 (Other Great Titles) CIC-Video-Other-Great-Titles.png CIC-Horror-Bumper.png CIC-Video-Australia-Another-Great-Movie-Bumper.png Bumper: On a blue background, we see the italic text: "LOOK OUT FOR THESE GREAT TITLES FROM" and below it is the CIC Video logo. Variants: * An earlier variant did not have the chain on the "I". * A variant exists on horror films where we see on a light blue background, "Look out for these great horror films from the studios of Paramount and Universal, brought to you by CIC Video..." in a white Times New Roman-like font. * Another variant exists, which merely says "A PREVIEW OF ANOTHER GREAT MOVIE." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on CIC Video releases in the 1980s, mostly tapes that have the first logo, like Star Trek III: The Search for Spock and Nightmares. The horror variant can be seen on John Carpenter's The Thing. The "A PREVIEW OF ANOTHER GREAT MOVIE" variant was found on the Australian Rigby-CIC release of Urban Cowboy. 1986-1987 (Coming Soon) ID A still shot of the CIC Video "Great Films" bumper with the words "COMING SOON" on the marquee. FX/SFX None. Music/Sounds None. Availability Seen on UK VHS tapes, such as Back to the Future. Editor's Note: None. 1986-1992 (Preview) *'Opening:' The 2nd CIC logo forms and turns blue, it zooms out onto the scrolling filmstrip and "dissolves" into its respective space. The filmstrip has three boxes in it. The left has an engraved Paramount logo (Gulf+Western) in it, the middle box has an engraved CIC Video logo in it, and the box on the right has an engraved Universal logo in it (a wireframe globe inside a stylized U with "UNIVERSAL" below). We then see the word "PREVIEW" in gold with a big "V" scrolling past. The screen is then taken up by a white flash. On Chilean tapes released by Video Chile, a voiceover is used. *'Closing:' We start off with the white flash disappearing, Then we see the chrome filmstrip with 3 boxes in it. Suddenly, the CIC logo turns full color (that is, blue and white) and zooms up, taking up the entire screen. FX/SFX: The CIC Video logo animating and zooming out onto the moving filmstrip. The filmstrip and "PREVIEW" shining. All generic 80's computer animation. Music/Sounds: *'Opening:' The music from the 2nd logo, then a deep bass sounder with a laser-like zap noise, and finally the 'doo-doo-doo-doo' noise and the loud hit. *'Closing:' the laser-like zap noise, with the deep bass sounder playing in the background, followed by an abridged version of the 'doo-doo-doo-doo' noise and loud hit. Availability: Fairly common. Seen on rental tapes (mainly in the UK) from CIC Video, used in tangent with the second logo such as Beverly Hills Cop II, Batteries Not Included, The Secret of My Success, Harlem Nights, Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter, King Ralph, Black Rain, Bird on a Wire, Amazing Stories Volume 6 and Out of Africa among others. It can also be found on plenty of South American tapes as well, particularly NTSC-formatted tapes from Blancic Video in Venezuela, Kyron Home Video in Colombia, and Video Chile in, well, Chile. It can be also seen on Aussie releases as well such as Stepping Out. Editor's Note: The bumper continued to use the Gulf+Western byline of the Paramount logo, despite their byline becoming, 'A Paramount Communications Company' in 1989, as well as the then-current Universal logo, which used their '75th Anniversary' logo in 1990. 1991-1997 (Cinema Releases) ID: On a blue gradient cinematic background, we see an audience at the bottom with blue curtains at the front of the audience and a spotlight at the left side of the screen projecting a film on the curtains. The light dims as the words "CINEMA RELEASES" appear on the screen and the curtains draw back. Variant: On Australian releases, "Future" is added. FX/SFX: Just the lights dimming and the curtains drawing back. Music/Sounds: A much calmer version of the 1991 CIC Video logo music. Availability: Seen on many CIC Video releases from 1991 to 1997. 1991-1997; 2003 (Future Video Releases) Bumper: We see a PAL VCR. A spotlight shines on it, and we zoom right through it, revealing several blue-tinted crossfading shots of the inner mechanics of the VCR. After a few seconds, the shiny chrome text "FUTURE VIDEO RELEASES" flies out from behind a spool and settles in the middle. The background fades to blue. FX/SFX: The shots of the VCR, "FUTURE VIDEO RELEASES" appearing. Music/Sounds: A tribal drum tune and a single long synth note, ending with a "BOOM". Availability: Used mainly on CIC Video tapes from late 1991-early 1997 available in the UK, such as Child's Play 3 and Drop Zone. It also appeared on Australian tapes such as The Naked Gun 33 1/3: The Final Insult, Twister, and, surprisingly, a dealer copy of Jackass: The Movie. 1997-2001 (Cinema Releases) Bumper: On a dark blue background, a few aqua-coloured crescent-like C's and cinematic spotlights appear. We see a teal CIC logo flying through the C's and the words "CINEMA RELEASES" appear and the CIC logo goes through them and it flashes straight to the start of the trailer. Trivia: This was based on CIC Video's Coming Soon ID. FX/SFX: Nice CGI effects. Music/Sounds: The jingle from other CIC IDs of the time (a hip-hop like tune with a choir as the words appear, a metallic "clang" sound, and then, a whoosh sound). Availability: Seen on CIC Video releases during the era. 1997-2000 (New Video Releases) CIC_(UK)_1997_Available_to_Buy.png CIC_(UK)_1997_Rental_Releases.png CIC_(UK)_1997_Previews.png DreamWorks_Home_Entertainment_1997_Now_Available_On_Videocassette_Bumper.jpg Bumper: On a dark blue background with aqua-colored crescent-like C's and spotlights, we see a teal CIC logo flying through the C's. Then, in white 3D letters, "AVAILABLE TO BUY" appears. The CIC logo then goes through the text, and then, the camera zooms through the text, and we see an aperture-like center with the CIC logo on it. It opens, going into a trailer. Variants: * On rental VHS releases, the ID is re-animated, and the words "AVAILABLE TO BUY" are replaced with "RENTAL RELEASES". * Sometimes, in between trailers, we see the aperture with the CIC logo closing, then re-opening. Only two whooshes are heard in this version. * DreamWorks releases just use a version where it shows the camera going through the C's, then "NOW AVAILABLE ON VIDEOCASSETTE" flies in, before zooming close into the camera. Trivia: This was based on CIC's other IDs from the time. FX/SFX: Nice CGI effects, even perfect for 1997. Music/Sounds: A hip-hop like tune with a metallic "clang" sound, and then, a whoosh sound. Availability: Seen on CIC Video releases during the era. The "RENTAL RELEASES" version can be seen on the Adam Sandler comedy Bulletproof and rental copies of The Education of Little Tree. 1997-2000 (Coming Soon) Bumper: On a dark blue background with few aqua-coloured crescent like C's, we see a teal CIC logo flying through them and the gold words "COMING SOON" appears. The CIC logo goes through them and it flashes to the start of the trailer. Trivia: This is based on CIC's other IDs of the time. FX/SFX: The CIC logo flying through, and the words appearing. Music/Sounds: A hip hop like tune with a choir as the words appear, a metallic "clang" sound and then, a whoosh sound. Availability: Seen on CIC Video releases of the period. Category:CIC Video Category:Coming Attraction Bumpers